


Have You Ever

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Minor Character Death, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Winchester is in love with her brother Dean. She doesn't know how it happened. All she wants is for him to love her back. And maybe her father to treat her better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Max: Woohoo! The Muse always wins  
> Me: *grumbles* I hate you. I'm supposed to be on a break  
> Max: *laughs* Never! Come on Rogue its Sam...with boobs  
> Sam: *laughs* Really Rogue? The thought of me in a skirt doesn't entice you?  
> Me *grumbles* I really hate you both

Dean nearly gawked as Samantha walked out of the bedroom. She was dressed in a knee-length black skirt, white tank with a back over shirt. Her socks ran up her leg stopping underneath her knees and her long chestnut hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Samantha frowned and cocked her head. Why was Dean looking at her like that? “Dean, do I look okay?”

Dean swallowed. He should not be sitting here thinking his sister was hot, “Um, yeah, fine. Let’s go. Dad’s at the library, he said he’ll meet us there.”

Samantha nodded as she followed her brother out. Shortly, he dropped her off in town while he headed to the morgue. Sam looked around. She was supposed to be questioning the locals.

Twenty minutes later, Dean came to pick her up and she didn’t have much from questioning the locals, “Tell me you fared better,” she grumbled as she climbed in the passenger seat.

Dean glanced at her before quickly turning back to the road, “Um, yeah. I think we’ve definitely got ourselves a werewolf.”

“Hearts missing?”

Dean nodded, “Yup. Three vics, three missing hearts.”

“Damn.”

Dean drove them to the library to meet up with their father. He couldn’t help glance over at Samantha. His mouth went dry as he watched her breasts rise and fall with every breath. The way he saw the tank pushing up her full breasts had him groan with want.

“Dean? Lights green,” Samantha said, facing her brother.

Dean cleared his throat as he pressed on the accelerator. _What the hell Dean? Bad, very bad. She’s your sister for god’s sake._

It wasn’t long before Dean and Samantha slipped into the chairs across from their father. Dean lowered his voice and moved in closer, “Its werewolves dad. All three victims had their hearts missing.”

John shook his head, “But that doesn’t make sense. The cycle’s off.”

“I’m telling you what I saw dad,” Dean argued.

Samantha sighed, “Maybe it’s something that is copying a werewolf? I mean it would make sense. That way it wouldn’t know the moon cycle was off.”

John shrugged, “It’s possible but highly unlikely. I’ve never heard of any creature like that.”

“That doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist,” Samantha huffed. “You act like you know everything.”

Dean groaned. He had a feeling he knew where this was going, “Sammy.”

Samantha glared at her brother before standing up and walking out of the library. It wasn’t long before the men followed her.

“Excuse me for wanting to keep my only daughter safe,” John said.

“Safe?! How, dad? How the hell am I safe stuck in a motel with barely any training while you and Dean go off and save the world? What am I gonna do, charm the monster with my good looks?”

Dean glanced at his sister and agreed that she was really good looking. _Stop it Dean! Its beyond wrong._

John glared, “You watch your tone with me young lady.”

But Samantha wasn’t done, “You act like women can’t do the job just as well as men can. You’re sexist dad and I swear if it wasn’t for Dean, I wouldn’t know what the inside of a fucking gun looked like.”

Without thinking John slapped Samantha across the face. Samantha stared at him stunned. Her eyes filled with tears but she refused to let them fall. Dean cleared his throat.

“Alright you two, let’s get out of here. Let’s go to the motel and calm down and figure out what we’re dealing with.”

**~~~HYE~~~**

Samantha groaned. She had cramps and couldn’t sleep. Instead, she watched her brother. She liked to watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful compared to when he was awake. She bit her lip, brushing her hair out of her face as she really looked at her brother. She didn’t know when she started to really see how handsome he looked. She figured it might have had something to do with the time she was thirteen and she saw her brother come out of the shower with just a towel around his waist.

She groaned again and clutching her stomach, carefully climbed out of bed trying not to rouse Dean. She managed to grab her Motrin and a cup of water from the sink before heading back to bed. Luckily Dean didn’t wake once.

The next time she woke was when her father shook her, “Dean, Samantha, let’s get a move on.”

Samantha groaned, clutching her stomach. She felt like she was dying. Her father looked at her, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Samantha could only groan. Dean frowned, “Cramps?”

Samantha nodded. Dean nodded and helped her sit up before giving her a couple more Motrin. She looked at her father, “What’s going on?”

“We gotta take care of this werewolf.”

She got hopeful, “You’re gonna let me help?”

John shook his head, “You’re gonna wait in the car as soon as we’re done, we’re leaving town.”

Samantha groaned. She should’ve known better. Dean tried to bring the peace before she could have another blow out, “It actually works out best right now Sammy. I mean with your cramps. You’re really in too much pain for anything.”

Samantha looked at her brother and nodded.

The drive was silent. John was driving which meant no music. Samantha didn’t understand why he didn’t like to listen to anything while driving. It didn’t take long to get to where they needed to go and Samantha slouched in the backseat. Dean turned around and ruffled her hair.

“Relax Sammy, we’ll be done in no time.”

Samantha swatted his hand, “Stop that, it’s Samantha, not Sammy.”

Dean chuckled, “Stop being such a bitch _Sam._ ”

“You’re such a jerk.”

“Dean, move it!” John barked.

Samantha fumed. She hated having to always stay behind while her knight in shining armor went and saved the day. She swallowed as she watched her brother and sighed. She was doomed. She was head over heels in love with her big brother. Nothing good could come from that. As she was watching her father and brother, she spotted a werewolf heading towards them. Ignoring her pain, she scrambled from the car and aimed the gun that she kept on her. She knew it wouldn’t do much damage as it had regular bullets but it might get her family’s attention.

“Hey ugly!” She shouted, shooting it in the leg.

“What the…Dean, what the hell is your sister doing?”

Dean shrugged and ran around and saw a werewolf advance toward Samantha. He had to give her credit. She was trying not to act scared although he knew she was terrified.

“Hey asshole, leave my sister alone!” Dean fired three shots and the werewolf went down like a sack of potatoes.

John stalked toward her, “What the hell is wrong with you? I told you to wait in the car! What did you think you were doing?”

“Saving your life. There was another werewolf dad and had I not got its attention, you would be werewolf bait.”

John glared and grabbed her arm and forcefully led her to the car, “You were _told_ to wait in the car. Why can’t you listen? This is why you don’t hunt because you can’t follow simple instructions like wait in the damn car!”

Samantha’s eyes widened, “That’s…That’s not fair, I can hunt just as good as Dean and you know it.”

“But can you follow instructions? No.”

“Dad…”

“Get in the car Samantha.”

Samantha crossed her arms over her breasts, “Why won’t you listen to me?”

“Get. In. The car. Now!”

Samantha glared at her father, “What are you gonna do dad? Hit me again?”

John opened his mouth and Dean got in between them, “That’s enough you guys it’s been a rough night. Sammy stop being a bitch and get in the car so we can get out of here. Dad you too.”

Samantha looked at Dean. She wondered when he would ever take her side. She fumed but got in the back seat. The longer they drove, the angrier she became. They had stopped multiple times to change drivers and not once would John let her drive. He claimed it was because she had cramps and to try to make it up, he stopped and bought her some pads.  During one of the times Dean drove he switched on the radio.

“Dean, wait, leave it,” she said.

“You like this?” he frowned but left it.

Samantha nodded as the chorus to the song came on.

**_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?_ **

**_Have you ever needed something so bad you can’t sleep at night?_ **

**_Have you ever tried to find the words, but they don’t come out right?_ **

**_Have you ever?_ **

Samantha sighed. She could answer yes to all those questions. And it hurt.

Two hours, and several pad changes later, Samantha was curled up in the backseat moaning in agony. She felt like she was dying. Dean glanced at her and then looked at his father.

“Can we stop for the night sir?”

John grumbled, “Fine, we’ll stop at the first motel we see.”

That didn’t happen until an hour later, a few miles after they pulled into Nebraska. Dean helped Samantha out of the car and once they were in the bedroom, handed her a bottle of water and some Motrin.

She smiled, “Thanks.”

Dean kissed her forehead, “Get some rest Sammy.”

Samantha smiled sadly behind his back. It hurt so much. She knew it was wrong to want her brother like she did and to know that he would never want her back.

**~~~HYE~~~**

Samantha quietly slipped out of the bed sometime later and slipped on her shoes. She placed a light kiss to her brother’s mouth and without a backward glance, slipped from the motel room. She had no idea where she would go, she just needed to leave. She couldn’t stay where she would be teased by her brother’s sight day in and day out as well as being treated unfairly by her father. She shifted her duffle and walked out into the night.

  **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: What did you two make me do?  
> Max: What are you talking about? Brady's an asshole and Dean's a prude. Sorry Sam  
> Sam: *shrugs* Its all good  
> Me: *shakes head* This is the longest chapter I have written in a long time I hope you enjoy it

**One Year Later**

Samantha smiled at her friend Rebecca as she hung up her apron, “Good luck tonight. There are a lot of creeps in here tonight. They’ll hit on anything with a skirt I tell ya.”

Rebecca laughed, “Shouldn’t we be used to it already? You gonna be alright getting home?”

Samantha nodded, “I’ll be fine. The bus comes in five minutes.”

Rebecca nodded and waved as she watched Samantha walk out the bar. Samantha zipped up her hoodie as she walked to the bus stop. Looking around she let out a breath. Just because she wasn’t hunting with her brother and father didn’t make her any less cautious. She had her gun and knife securely tucked on her. No one, human or monster, was going to get her.

**~~~HYE~~~**

Dean sat next to his father in some nameless bar in another nameless town toasting their success at their latest hunt. It was times like this that he missed Samantha. He wondered what she was doing, if she found someone, but more than anything, why she left. He had tried to call her several times but never got an answer.

“Can I get you boys anything else?” the extremely busty bartender smiled at them.

Dean shook his head while John ordered another beer. John eyed his son, finding it strange that he didn’t hit on the bartender like normal.

“Dean, what’s wrong?”

Dean shook his head, “Nothing sir, just a little tired. I’m going to head to the motel.”

John gave him a short nod and watched Dean head across the street.

**~~~HYE~~~**

The only thing about working at night that Samantha hated was when she had to take the bus. The walk to her apartment from the bus stop was always poorly lit and just down right creepy.

“Hey sugar. Looking mighty lonely tonight.”

Oh, yeah, she forgot the bums. She smiled sweetly and raced into her apartment building. She frowned as she opened the door and found it unlocked. Taking her gun out of her pocket she made her way slowly into the apartment heading toward the bathroom where she heard noise.

The bathroom door opened and she shoved the gun in the face, “Jesus Christ Samantha! Really?!”

Samantha gasped, “Brady? What the hell? How’d you get in my apartment?”

“Your landlord let me in. I told her I was supposed to be waiting for you.”

Samantha frowned, “Why? Brady, I already told you I wasn’t interested.”

Brady shook his head and advanced toward Samantha, “Come on Samantha, give me a chance.”

Samantha swallowed and shook her head, “I said no, now you need to leave.”

She headed toward her bedroom and shut the door hoping he’d take the hint and leave. When she didn’t hear the front door she began to worry. Suddenly her bedroom door flew open and an angry Brady stormed in, grabbing her around her neck.

“Brady, let go,” she whimpered.

“Damn bitch. You don’t get to tell me no.”

Samantha may be a female but she was also a Winchester. And one thing Winchesters knew how to do was fight. She had spared with Dean on countless occasions. She kneed Brady in the balls and twisted around in his loosened grip and landed a roundhouse kick to his stomach. He looked at her as he staggered back. He hadn’t expected her to fight back.

“Get out or I’ll call the cops.”

Brady advanced, but Samantha was ready, and landed a punch to his face, “I won’t say it again.”

“Bitch!” Brady yelled, smacking Samantha across the face.

Samantha wasn’t going to give in that easily and it appeared neither was Brady. The two fought like two bulls until Brady had enough. He had surprisingly gained the upper hand and immediately wrapped his hands around her neck, cutting off her air.

Samantha struggled, but it was useless. She couldn’t get at him. Brady straddled her and while keeping one hand around her throat, he used the other to undo his belt. He thought about tying it around her neck, but he shook his head. He didn’t want to kill her. He grabbed both her wrists and wrapped it a few times around her wrists before dragging her up to the bed and tied her wrists to the bedpost.

“Brady, please, don’t,” Samantha whimpered. “I’m sorry.”

“Bitch think she can make a fool outta me,” he growled.

While still straddling Samantha, he tore off the rest of his bottoms and without warning, shoved his cock in her mouth. Samantha whimpered as he forcefully thrust into her mouth. Brady kept murmuring as he fucked her mouth. After what felt like forever to Samantha, he gave one particularly hard thrust and shot his load in her mouth. He pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were bloodshot, tear stains streaked her face and cum leaked out of her mouth.

Brady climbed off of her and Samantha whimpered and struggled as he tore her clothes from her body. She tried kicking him, but to no avail.

Brady laughed, “Stupid bitch. Really think that’s gonna do you any good?"

Using spit, he slicked up his cock and thrust it inside her pussy, causing her to scream. Brady laughed.

“Gonna me screaming my name a lot more before the night is done,” he said, thrusting hard into her. “Damn, I always knew you’d have a tight pussy.”

Samantha sobbed. She sobbed, begged, pleaded and spat empty threats at Brady. All of a sudden she felt excruciating pain and knew. Her “cherry” had been popped. At this she tried to get bold and scream at Brady whilst trying to struggled out of her bonds, but since he was still fucking into her, it cause for more pain on her part.

She wasn’t sure when it ended, had pretty much blacked out at some point, but when she came too she was no longer tied to the bed and Brady was gone. Her body was sore and there was lots of blood but all she could think of was Dean. She wanted her big brother.

**~~~HYE~~~**

Dean sighed. He was just coming out of the shower when his phone rang. Since his dad was passed out on one of the beds he figured it wasn’t him.

“Hello?”

_“De?”_

That was the last voice he expected to hear, “Sam?” He asked calling her by her other nickname.

_“De, please…need…”_

Dean frowned. She sounded hurt, “Sammy, where are you?”

 _“Palo…’to…De…Dean!”_ She sobbed.

“I’m coming Sammy. I’m on my way.”

Dean hung up the phone, grabbed the car keys and his duffle bag and left the motel. His father could find his own way out of town. He always did. He got behind the wheel and pulled out the map, trying to find the quickest route to Palo Alto.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Dean looked up, “California.”

“You’re taking a hunt without me?”

Dean shook his head, “Not a hunt dad, Sammy. She’s in trouble.”

John raised his eyebrow, “Oh really? You’re taking off in the middle of night to travel cross country to help your sister, who might I remind you, left us?”

Dean shook his head, “It’s not like we don’t travel cross country already, what’s the big deal? And yes. My sister needs me. Doesn’t matter that she left or why. Now you can either get in or you can shut up and let me go.”

When John made no movement, Dean put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot. He knew his father was probably pissed, but he didn’t care. Sammy needed him and that’s all he cared about. Was getting to his sister.

**~~~HYE~~~**

Exactly thirty-seven hours later, Dean crossed into Palo Alto. He wasn’t sure where his sister was staying and tried for the third time to call her but it still just went to voicemail. This made him even more worried. He pulled into the parking lot of a bar.

“What can I getcha sweetheart?” a blonde woman asked as he sat down.

“Nothing, I’m actually looking for someone. Maybe you can help me out. I’m looking for a Samantha?”

The girl looked at him, “Samantha? Samantha Winchester? You know her?”

Dean frowned. Sammy must have thought she was pretty safe here to use her last name, “Yeah. She’s my sister. I was coming in town for a visit but I think maybe her cell is off or something.”

“Samantha was supposed to be working this morning. I haven’t seen her since last night. I tried calling her but all I got was her voicemail. Wait, _you’re_ Dean Winchester? I’m Rebecca, Samantha’s friend. She talks about you a lot.”

Dean wasn’t sure if he should be flattered or angry, “She does? You, uh, know where she lives?”

Rebecca wrote down Samantha’s address on a napkin along with her phone number, “You know in case you get lonely.”

Dean thanked the woman and left. It took him mere minutes to get to his sister’s address and into the door. He banged on her apartment, “Sammy! Sam! Come on Samantha!”

After several minutes of getting no response, he kicked the door in, “Sammy?” he nearly gagged at the smell. It smelled bad. He headed toward the bedroom and nearly puked. His sister was unconscious on the floor in the middle of blood and a bunch of other filth he didn’t want to think about. He ran to the bathroom and started a bath and then went back to his sister as the tub filled. He carefully moved her out of the middle of everything and that’s when he saw she was naked from the waist down. His blood boiled and he desperately wanted to take someone’s head off but he had to focus on Samantha.

He carefully stripped her of the rest of the clothes and lifted her in his arms, “Sammy?”

All he got was a moan. Very carefully he set her down in the tub after shutting the water off. He kissed the top of her head and went in search for cleaning agents and proceeded to clean the floor. His phone rang somewhere in the middle and he ignored it. He knew it was probably his father. He’d call him later.

“De?”

Dean looked up and swallowed. His sister was standing there with a towel hanging loosely around her body. He began to ache in places he had no business aching for in thoughts of his sister. Carefully he stood and walked to her.

“Hey, let’s get you some clothes.”

Samantha nodded and allowed her big brother to help her get dressed. Her body was sore but all she wanted to do was crawl in his lap and cry. And that’s what she did.

Dean’s heart clenched. He had a pretty good idea what happened and it hurt because he didn’t know how to make things better. He just held his sister tight and rubbed her back.

“I gotcha. I gotcha.”

Samantha whimpered, “Dean.”

Eventually Samantha cried herself to sleep and Dean laid her in the bed before heading to the living room to talk to their father.

**~~~HYE~~~**

Samantha woke up feeling very groggy. She couldn’t remember how she got in her bed when she suddenly jackknifed to a sitting position. Dean. Where was he? Was he here?

“Dean?”

When she got no response she sighed. She figured she must’ve imagined that he came for her. Groaning slightly, she climbed out of bed and headed toward the living room. That’s when she noticed that her floor had been cleaned. Softly, she padded down the hall and was pleasantly startled at the sight of her big brother on the couch snoring.

“Dean,” she whispered, walking over to the couch. She placed a small kiss to his mouth and went into the kitchen to make lunch.

It wasn’t until coffee was brewing did Dean wake up. Samantha laughed from her seat, “Finally waking up big brother?”

Dean groaned, “Sammy?”

“Coffee Dean.”

Dean opened his eyes, “Sammy. What…I mean…”

Samantha laughed, “I’m okay. I made lunch. I’m sure you’re starving,” she said, pushing the coffee toward her brother.

Dean eyed her. She wasn’t okay, but she wasn’t in the mood to talk about it. After all these years he knew her tactic. He shifted, “What’s for lunch?”

Samantha grinned, “For you, a cheeseburger. I had a grilled chicken salad.”

Dean grimaced and she laughed. He shook his head, “You’re such a…a…”

Samantha laughed, “Girl?”

Dean just looked at her and laughed as she handed him his plate before plopping on the couch next to him and snuggled up to him taking in his cinnamon and Old Spice scent.

“I missed you.”

“I know. I missed you too,” Dean said, moaning as he bit into the burger.

And fuck, if that didn’t make her hot and horny right there then she wasn’t human. She shook her head not noticing Dean staring at her.

“Hey, you okay?”

Samantha shook her head, “No…Yes…ugh! Why did you come here Dean?”

Dean cocked his head, “Because you called me. You were hurt and asked me to come. Sammy, what’s wrong?”

Sam sighed, “Nothing…I don’t know, everything.”

She groaned and went to the door when there was knocking and opened it, “Becky?”

“Hey I just wanted to make sure you were okay and your brother had found you alright. You weren’t answering your phone this morning.”

Samantha swallowed, “Yeah, sorry about that. I think my battery died. I wasn’t feeling well. But, um, yeah my brother’s here. So listen, can I catch up with you later?”

Rebecca nodded, “Yeah, sure. Hey Dean, call me?”

Dean just grinned. Samantha shut the door and he looked at her before closing the distance between them, “Baby girl, what’s the matter?”

Samantha moaned, “Why do you have to be so gorgeous?”

Dean looked taken aback, “What?”

Samantha could fight it no longer. She carefully placed her mouth on Dean’s and kissed him. Dean didn’t respond. She moaned and pulled back, “Sorry. I…shouldn’t have…I’ll just…yeah.”

She attempted to walk away but Dean stopped her, “Sammy, come on talk to me. What was that all about?”

Samantha sighed and turned to him, “Dean, do you know why I left?”

Dean shrugged, “Because you were tired of Dad’s bullshit and that he wouldn’t treat you like a hunter.”

Sam gave a sort of chuckle, “That much is true. Yes. But that’s only part of it. I left because of you.”

Dean looked hurt, “Me?”

Samantha nodded. She sighed, figuring she might as well just come clean, “Dean, you know you’re my big brother and I’ve been looking up to you since I was four. I always wanted to be just like you, but when I was thirteen something happened. I fell hard for you. I remember you walking out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around your waist and I was a goner.”

She swallowed, “I know it’s wrong. I mean we’re family for crap’s sake, but I can’t help it. I love you big brother. I’m _in_ love with you.”

Dean was floored. He didn’t know what to say. To know that Samantha felt the same way he did? But he had to try to at least be a little level-headed. He shook his head.

“No, Samantha. You’re just saying that. You went through a horrible ordeal and you’re just trying to hold on to something and unfortunately for you, I’m the only one here.”

Samantha’s eyes filled with tears, but she refused to let them fall, “No. I was raped by someone who I thought was my friend because I wouldn’t go out with him. This has nothing to do with that.”

She looked at him, “I know you feel it too Dean. I saw it by the way you would look at me sometimes. And remember, we slept in the same bed.”

Dean shook his head, “No.”

Samantha frowned, “Why, Dean, why can’t we have this?”

Dean shook his head, “Because it’s not normal!”

“When have we ever been normal? I mean come on, we, and I use that term lightly because I never did shit, hunt monsters. How’s that normal. Besides, we’ve always been closer than most siblings.”

Dean wanted so badly to give in, but he refused, “I’m sorry Sammy, but no.”

Samantha’s eyes filled with tears, but it wasn’t just hurt tears, they were angry tears. She said nothing and went to her room and slammed the door.

Dean sighed.

  **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: You're lucky I love you Max  
> Max: What are you talking about?  
> Me: We're three chapters in and look where we are  
> Max: *chuckles* Well I have a lot more planned...I mean we, have a lot more planned we gotta speed things along.  
> Me: *sighs*

Dean wasn’t sure what to do. He hated himself for what he just did, but he just couldn’t do that. It was wrong on so many levels. Just as he went to knock on his sister’s door, it opened.

“Get out.”

Dean’s eyebrow lifted, “Sammy?”

“Get. Out! I don’t want you here. Go back to hunting with dad; it’s what you’ve always loved. More than me.”

Dean frowned, “Sam, calm down.”

Samantha shook her head, “Don’t tell me to calm down,” she said, shoving her older brother, “Get out, now before I call the cops on you.”

Dean sighed and walked toward the door and opened it to find his father standing there looking angry.

“Alright Samantha, you’ve had your fun, get your stuff and let’s go.”

“And do what? Sit around while you and Dean fight evil? No thanks. I’m staying right here.”

John pushed past Dean and grabbed her arm, “It wasn’t a choice.”

“Dad, she kinda has a point. She’ll just be in the way if she’s not hunting with us. She’s safer here,” Dean said pulling him off her.

John glared at him but nodded, “Fine,” he said and walked out.

Dean gave his sister a sad smile before following his father out.

**~~~HYE~~~**

**2 months later**

Samantha sighed as she leaned against the bar counter. The bar was pretty slow tonight and she figured it was probably due to the deaths that had occurred in the town. The night before she called Dean telling him that there was a job and she needed his help.

Dean pulled into the bar and walked inside. He immediately spotted his sister and nodded to her. She cleared her throat, “Becky, I’m taking off.”

Rebecca frowned, “I’ll drive you. After what’s been happening in this town, I’d feel safer.”

Samantha smiled, “It’s cool. I called a cab. I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said, grabbing her stuff and walking out.

She slid in the passenger seat and gave him a quick glance, “Drive.”

Dean nodded and drove. He didn’t speak. He followed her into her apartment and frowned when she went into her room and came back with a folder.

“So a week ago my neighbor down the street was found dead in her apartment. All windows and doors were locked. And her door? She had three locks installed. Now police just believed it to be her ex-husband somehow, but then, a few days after that, another one turned up. In the past two weeks there have been five dead bodies, all in their apartments with everything locked. I did some research, and this isn’t the first time its happened,” she said, nodding to the folder in his hands.

Dean skimmed through the folder, “Huh. You have a theory on what it could be?”

Samantha shrugged, “Vengeful spirit? I mean they don’t have to get in through windows and doors.”

Dean nodded, “That makes sense but I mean when you look at this, we’re talking over a dozen people.”

“In the same area, Dean,” Samantha said. “That means something right?”

Dean sucked in a breath and let it go, “We need to do some research and see who died. We also need to get a look at some of these apartments where the vics died.”

Samantha looked at him, “Wait, you mean me?”

Dean laughed, “Well who did you think I was talking about? Dad? He’s gone doing his own thing.”

Samantha smiled, “Oh my gosh. Okay. Wow.”

Dean laughed as he sat down on the couch while Samantha went into her bedroom and changed. A few minutes later Samantha emerged from her bedroom, “How do I look?”

Derek looked up and his mouth went dry. Samantha was dressed in a simple black sleeveless turtleneck and a pair of dark blue jeans. It may have been something simple but the way the clothes fit her body and caressed her curves had him hard in minutes. He cleared his throat.

“Fine. Let’s go.”

Samantha chuckled as she followed her big brother out, “What’s our first move?”

“Let’s check out your neighbor’s house first.”

Dean and Samantha headed to the neighbor’s house, Samantha picked the lock and they headed inside. Dean frowned, “Where’d you learn to do that?”

Samantha shrugged as she looked around, “Watching you.”

Dean nodded as he pulled out his EMF reader and scanned the house. Samantha went through the neighbor’s papers and things.

“Find anything?” Dean asked, approaching her.

Samantha shook her head, “You?”

“No. Let’s go take a look at the victim.”

The mortician looked up as they walked in, “Samantha? What are you doing here?”

“I need to see Mrs. Roberts’ body. Her children are in town, and they wanted to confirm that this is her mom, but see, they’re a little afraid so I said, since I knew her, I’d confirm it for them.”

The mortician nodded, “Follow me.”

Dean whistled, “Smooth,” he whispered.

After some words, the mortician left them alone with the body. Dean shook his head, “You’re good.”

Samantha shrugged, “Dean, look at this.”

Dean walked over and frowned, “It looks like she was choked to death.”

“Right, but here’s the thing. If it’s a spirit, they wouldn’t leave a mark,” Samantha said, taking a couple of pictures.

After a few more minutes, the two left and headed back to Samantha’s apartment. She booted up her laptop and sat at the desk. Derek watched her, “What are you doing?”

“Searching history records for the area.”

“Find anything?”

She glared at him, “Shut up Dean.”

Dean sat and watched her work for a while and took in everything about his sister. Her scent was the biggest thing, but he found it interesting the way she would bite her lower lip when she was frustrated. Every little thing made him hard and he had to move away from the table. He went to her kitchen and was surprised to find beer in the fridge. He took out two and handed one to her.

“Come on, you need to take a break.”

Samantha took a sip of the beer, “Not yet, I think I may have found something. So in nineteen twenty, this woman named Miranda Carver was murdered.”

“Did it say how?”

“Choked to death. According to this article, Miranda Carver was being accused of, well basically, being a prostitute and sleeping with other women’s husbands.  It doesn’t explain how or why, but it says that on May fourth Miranda had been choked to death and left for dead in the town square.”

Dean frowned, “Does it say who did it?”

Sam chewed her lip, “No one was ever convicted but it does list…sonovabitch.”

“What?”

Samantha turned her laptop to face Dean, “It has a list of the alleged suspects. I think these are all of the women’s husbands who she slept with but, Dean, look at the names.”

Dean frowned, “There’s at least a dozen names, maybe more.”

Samantha nodded, “Yes, but that’s not all. All of the victims killed, their last names match the ones on this list.”

“So what, you think that Miranda is killing the descendants of those that killed her or wanted her dead?”

Samantha shrugged, “It’s possible.”

Dean sighed, “It says what happened to Miranda Carver’s body?”

Samantha frowned as she turned the laptop back to face her, “No all it says was that her family collected her body and she was never talked about again. It does say where the family used to live which isn’t far from here.”

Dean nodded, “Okay. We’ll check it out in the morning.”

Samantha watched him stand and head to the kitchen, “What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna cook and you’re gonna eat.”

Samantha raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Hey if it gave her a free peepshow, who was she to argue? She kept the laptop open in front of her in case he turned around and wondered what she was doing and she’d be able to give him a good excuse. She frowned when he never once looked at her. Could he know what he was doing? After about half an hour of watching Dean’s back he turned around and placed a burger in front of her.

“Really Dean?”

“This is all you had in your fridge. Trust me, eat it.”

Samantha bit into the burger and moaned. It was just that good. Dean groaned. The sound went straight to his cock. Samantha cleared her throat, “So, um, where’s dad?”

Dean shrugged, “Last I talked to him, he was in Louisiana taking care of some voodoo priest or something. That was a few days before you called me.”

Samantha nodded, “What about you?”

Dean shrugged, “Nothing big, I had just finished up a werewolf gig in Nebraska.”

Samantha took another bite of her burger and looked at Dean, “So, is this just a one-time thing?”

“What?”

“This hunting? This job? You gonna bail on me when it’s over? I can help you, you know. I know dad doesn’t think I’m very good but I am.”

Dean chuckled, “Sammy, calm down. I know you’re good. But, are you sure you wanna do this?”

Samantha nodded, “Please Dean. I won’t let you down.”

Dean nodded, “Okay. I mean it’ll probably be back to traveling on the road.”

Samantha nodded, “True, but at least we’ll have a home to come back to.”

Dean chuckled, “True.”

After they ate Samantha and Dean cleaned up like they were teenagers again and shared some laughs before sitting on the couch and watching some random movie and drinking beer. Samantha looked at him and stood. She couldn’t be around him like this and not touch.

“I’m heading to bed. You can sleep on the couch or you’re welcome to share my bed. I mean it’s not like we haven’t slept together before.”

Dean nearly choked on her choice of words. He just nodded, “Okay.”

**~~~HYE~~~**

Samantha was the first to awake and immediately panicked. The feeling she had reminded her of Brady and she screamed waking Dean up in the process.

“Samantha! Hey, easy sweetheart it’s me. You’re okay.”

Samantha sobbed into his chest, “I thought Brady was trying to hurt me.”

Dean frowned, wondering where she would get that thought when he looked down and nodded, “Shh, Brady can’t hurt you anymore.”

Dean held her until she calm down just stroking her hair and whispering comforting words. The same thing he always did when she had a nightmare. She looked at him and to say that the moment had been anticlimactic would be an understatement. It was something out of a movie. The two stared at each other for a long time and Samantha felt like Dean took all her breath away. She moved in to kiss him but at the last second, he cleared his throat and stood.

“Come on we gotta find this spirit and get rid of her before someone else dies,” he said before leaving the bedroom.

Samantha sighed as she grabbed some clothes before heading to the shower. After breakfast, the two found the family home of Miranda Carver. From the looks of it no one had lived in it since the Carvers. They searched the house up and down but found no signs of Miranda’s bones.

“Maybe they had her cremated. If that’s the case what the hell is she still doing hanging around?” Dean wondered.

Samantha frowned and headed back outside. Dean followed, “What is it?”

“Back then, some people liked to bury people on their own property. Less expensive than in a cemetery.”

Samantha headed toward the back of the house, “Dean!”

Dean glanced at the grave once coming around, “How do we know its Miranda?”

“Dude, her name’s on the grave,” Samantha said rolling her eyes.  “So now what?”

“We’ll come back later tonight, to salt and burn the corpse.”

Samantha nodded, “Well I gotta work in a few hours. I pick up the afternoon shift at the bar. Wanna maybe go out for breakfast? I mean since we’re already out and all. Besides, it’ll give us something to do.”

Dean nodded and soon found himself parked in front of a breakfast diner.

“Hey Sam.”

Samantha smiled and waved at the woman behind the counter, “Hi Mrs. Urena.”

Samantha led Dean to a table close to the back of the diner and had him sit with his body facing the entrance. He looked at her.

“Do you know everybody?”

Samantha chuckled, “No, just the ones I see a lot.”

Emma Urena came over and smiled, “Well my my, who is this fine young fellow?”

“Mrs. Urena, this is my brother Dean. Dean, Mrs., Urena. She and her husband own the diner.”

“Well blow me down. If I wasn’t married…”

“…And you better not finish that thought,” Samantha laughed.

Samantha ordered a breakfast burrito and coffee and Dean ordered the stacked plate which consisted of three pancakes, hash browns, eggs and bacon. Samantha chuckled, “Same ol’ Dean.”

Dean smiled, “Hey, can you blame me?”

Samantha laughed, “Always thinking with your stomach? I guess not.”

The siblings ate their breakfast and talked about anything that didn’t pertain to ghosts or spirits or hunting in general. Afterward they headed back to Samantha’s apartment where Samantha sat on the computer and Dean took a shower.

“Anything good?”

Samantha looked up and swallowed as Dean entered with a towel wrapped around his waist as he dug through his duffle, “Uh, not really.”

Dean looked at her and he could clearly see the lust in her eyes. He stood and walked over to her, pulling her to her feet. She was beautiful. He leaned forward and gently placed his lips to hers. Samantha moaned and tried to pull him closer. He pulled back for a minute and looked at her face.

“You sure this is what you want?”

Samantha nodded. Dean swallowed.

“You know, we do this, there’s no going back.”

“Don’t care. Want you Dean.”

Dean kissed her teasing her lips with his tongue til she opened her mouth and he pressed his tongue inside. Samantha moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Dean teased her mouth as he cupped her breasts. He kneaded her breasts before he attempted to unbutton her shirt. He got halfway when his cell rang.

“Son of a bitch,” he groaned and grabbed the cell. “Hello?”

_“Dean? Where are you?”_

“I’m in California. Taking care of a vengeful spirit.”

_“How long until you’re finished with that?”_

“I’m going to go to salt and burn the bones tonight. Why, what’s up?”

_“I may have a hunt for you.”_

  **TBC...**                      


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Its shorter than the last few chapters and I apologize but hey when I chapter tells you to stop, you stop. 
> 
> Max: More like when the muse tells you to stop...
> 
> Me: Shut up Max.
> 
> Max *laughs* I hope you all enjoy this chapter
> 
> Me: I know some of you all might be a tad disappointed but *shrugs* patience is a virtue.

Samantha sighed and moved back from her brother as he talked with their father. She didn’t care what he wanted so she busied herself around the house before sitting in front of her laptop. After a few minutes Dean hung up the phone and joined her at the table.

“What did dad want?” she asked without looking up.

“To give me a hunt when I’m done with this one,” he shrugged.

“Oh. Good,” she said sarcastically.

Dean chuckled, “I told him that you were hunting with me now and that we’d take care of it.”

Samantha looked up at him, “How’d he respond to that?”

“Same old, watch out for your sister stuff. Like I haven’t been doing it my whole life.”

Samantha chuckled, “Well in a way…”

“Shaddup. Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Dean grinned at Samantha and she blushed. She saw that look he always gave the ladies. Dean called it his sex smoulder and she could clearly see why. It made a girl want to get naked for him.

“Dean,” she moaned.

Dean gave a little chuckle and pulled her away from the laptop. Samantha thought they were going to the bedroom and frowned a little when he sat her on the couch.

“Dean, what…?”

“We need to talk Sam.”

Samantha swallowed and looked at her hands, “Wh-what do you want to talk about?”

Dean touched his sister’s hand, causing her to flinch, “Hey, I’m not backing out okay? There are just a few things we need to talk about?”

“Like what? Am I virgin? Dean only goes after girls with more experience right so of course he wouldn’t want his sister since she’s a virgin. Or was,” she said getting to her feet.

“Whoa, Sammy, calm down,” Dean stood and went to her.

Samantha sniffed, “You don’t tell a girl you wanna talk after kissing her.”

“I’m sorry baby. That was a bad choice of words.”

Samantha gave him a shy smile when he called her baby and let Dean sit her back down, “So, what do you want to talk about?”

Dean sighed and looked at her, “If we’re going to do this we have to be careful. I mean really careful.”

Samantha looked pointedly at him, “I know Dean. Dad’ll kill us if he finds out.”

Dean lightly kissed her lips before he frowned, “Sammy, are you?”

Samantha looked at her brother, “Depends on your definition of the word.”

Dean frowned and then remembered how she freaked when they were in the bed together and what she said, “Brady.”

Samantha nodded. Dean swallowed, “You never told me what happened.”

Samantha narrowed her eyes, “What the hell do you want me to say? One of my best friends raped me? Is that what you wanted to hear?!”

“Sammy, shh, calm down.”

“And I did tell you. You just didn’t listen,” she said getting to her feet.

“You said that you thought I was Brady trying to rape you, not that he did.”

“What does it matter?! You don’t want me now anyway so what’s the big deal?”

Dean’s eyes went wide, “What? Sam, that’s not true.”

Dean put his arms around his sister and kissed her. Samantha struggled a bit before moaning into the kiss. God he could kiss. Growing up she had always been jealous of the girls who got to kiss him and of course they would boast about it afterwards. But _damn_ her brother was a good kisser. He licked at her lips sending tingles down her spine and she panted, parting her lips for him. Dean moaned in the back of his throat as he slipped his tongue in her mouth, licking the inside of that wet heat. Samantha moaned and her knees buckled as she became weak. Dean eased her on the couch and pulled back, panting lightly.

“Wow.”

Dean licked his lips, “Mm.”

**~~~HYE~~~**

That afternoon found the siblings making sure they had what they needed for their salt and burn, they trained or Dean gave Samantha a little more than basic training and they also found time to sneak kisses. They weren’t as intense as earlier but they still managed to always take Samantha’s breath away.

“Ready?”

Samantha looked up as she slipped her turtleneck over her tank, “Yeah. Let’s do this.”

Dean just shook his head as they headed out back to where Miranda Carver was buried. While Dean did the digging Samantha held the flashlight. All of a sudden she was knocked backward as Miranda appeared to stop them.

“Sammy!”

“I’m okay, keep digging!” Samantha yelled back.

She picked up the shotgun and fired causing Miranda to disappear before crawling over to Dean, “Hurry up, before she comes back.”

“I’m going as fast as I can,” Dean said before he hit the casket.

Just as Dean broke through the box and started sprinkling the body with salt, Miranda reappeared. Samantha shot her causing her to disappear once more but then she was back and grabbed Samantha around the neck before she could get another shot.

“Dean…hurry!”

Dean finished salting and dousing the body and was trying to get his lighter to work, “Come on dammit!”

“Dean!”

After three unsuccessful tries, Dean managed to get his lighter lit before lighting a branch and tossed it on the bones. Miranda dropped Samantha and went up in flames. Dean ran over to where she lay trying to sit up.

“Hey, you good?”

“Peachy,” she moaned, rubbing her head.

“Come on,” he said helping her to her feet.

Fifteen minutes later, Samantha was seated at her table with an ice pack on her head, “Damn.”

Dean placed a cup of water and two Advil in front of her, “You okay?”

Samantha nodded as she swallowed the pills, “Mm, so tell me about this other job dad wants for us.”

“Sammy, you sure? You…”

“Dean, I got wacked in the head I’m not dead. What kind of hunter can I be if I can’t take a little pain? No pain, no gain, right?”

Dean laughed. And then he told her about the hunt.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

****

It wasn’t until Dean entered Colorado that he noticed his sister was in pain. He frowned, “Cramps?”

Samantha moaned and curled up in the passenger seat. Dean sighed. They couldn’t make it to Michigan with his sister like this. He pulled up to the first drug store he could find. He ran in grabbing a bottle of Motrin, water, pads, and some snacks before he headed back to the car. He handed the Motrin and water to his sister.

“We’ll stop at the first motel I see. I promise,” he said, kissing her mouth lightly.

The first motel they saw turned out to be half an hour later. Samantha was whimpering as Dean went to check them in. When Dean helped her into the room she frowned, “One bed?”

“It’s all they had left,” he shrugged.

He put down the bags before going through hers and grabbing a pair of her comfortable sweats and t-shirt that she slept in and handed them to her.

“Want some help?” he asked in his total big brother way.

Samantha smiled, “I think I got it. Thanks.”

Dean smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed, “I’m gonna run to the diner across the street.”

While Dean was gone, Samantha changed into her pajamas and managed to salt the windows and door before she collapsed on the bed in agony. She hated getting her period. It’s the one thing about being a woman she hated.

**~~~HYE~~~**

_“Where are you?”_

“We just got into Colorado. We’re gonna stop for the night.”

_“Dean, I think you should try at least for the next town tonight.”_

Dean sighed, “Dad, it’s a thirty-five hour drive and on top of that Sammy’s got cramps.”

_“And…?”_

Dean carried the food across the street, “Sir, no offense, but you can’t drive for long periods of time with her like that. You know how her cramps make her,” he explained, sliding the key in the lock and entered the room.

_“And this is why it’s better that she didn’t come along. You should’ve left her in California.”_

Dean eyed his sister on the bed, “Dad, that’s not fair. You can’t stop her from hunting just because she’s a woman. I gotta go dad. I just picked up dinner.”

_“I’m finishing up my own hunt in North Carolina. When I’m done I’ll try to meet up with you two.”_

Dean swallowed, “Sounds good.”

He closed his phone as he put the food on the table, “I got you a cheeseburger with extra pickles and large onion rings.”

Samantha lifted her head and looked at him like he was the most amazing thing in the world. He smiled.

“Sorry, they didn’t have any milkshakes so I figured I could make you one.”

Samantha sat on the edge of the bed, “How?”

He showed the items he bought, milk, coconut ice cream and strawberry syrup. Samantha lit up, and cramps be damned, launched herself at her big brother hugging him tightly before kissing him quickly.

“You haven’t made me a milkshake since…”

“Since you were eleven. I remember. That was when you first got your period.”

Samantha grinned and nodded.  Dean grinned.

“Why don’t you get started on your food and I’ll make the milkshake,” Dean said as he dug through the cabinets hoping this was one of the good motel rooms. “Yahtzee,” he grinned as he pulled a blender.

Sam had just finished her burger and was getting started on her onion rings when Dean sent the milkshake down, complete with straw, in front of her before sitting down and starting on his own food.

“Thanks.”

Dean grinned, “You’re my little sister. It’s my job to take care of you.”

After they finished eating and cleaning up they lay in the bed. Samantha curled up next to her brother and laid her head on his chest lightly stroking his bare chest.

“Dean?”

“Yeah baby?”

“When?”

Dean sighed, “I don’t know. I mean I remember when you got your period I realized that you were no longer a little girl, but I think it fully came to head when you turned thirteen. I came home from doing some research at the library and found you sprawled out on the bed. You were sleep, but I couldn’t help looking and I noticed all your curves and for the first time I noticed…”

“What?”

“You had breasts. I mean not little developing ones that all thirteen year old girls have. You had some full breasts. I remembered getting hard and I ran out the motel room so fast.”

Samantha laughed, shaking her head, “Leave it to you to get hard over a pair of breasts. Is that why you like Busty Asian Beauties? I saw you.”

Dean looked at her, frowning, “When?”

Samantha swallowed, “The day of my thirteenth birthday. We were in Nevada, I remember because you kept begging dad to let us go to Vegas. There was this…never mind doesn’t matter, but anyway, I raced home after school because you promised we’d hang out and when I got there, you were fucking some chick on the bed.”

Dean frowned when she skipped over something but chuckled as he saw her blush, “You watched me didn’t you?”

Samantha flushed and nodded, “I couldn’t help it. The way you moved…god, but then I didn’t want you to see me and I ran out to the library.”

Dean laughed and kissed her mouth lightly. Samantha smiled as she cuddled into her brother, trying to ignore her cramps and drifted off to sleep. Dean lay awake for a while just watching her like he did when she was younger, making sure she slept peacefully without nightmares before he too fell asleep.

**~~~HYE~~~**

By the time Dean pulled over the Michigan border Samantha was in pure agony. She swallowed and looked at her brother.

“Tell me about the hunt again?”

“According to dad, in the past week there have been four deaths, two male, two female. All four of them had their hearts missing.”

“And dad thinks it’s a werewolf?”

Dean nodded, “All four were found in the woods at night.”

Samantha frowned, “Okay, but Dean, the full moon wasn’t last week,” she said before whimpering in pain.

Dean frowned, “We’ll deal with that later. Let’s get you somewhere we can lay you down and pump you full of drugs.”

“Dad’s supposed to be meeting us on this hunt right?” Samantha asked.

Dean’s sigh was answer enough. Samantha shook her head as they pulled up to a motel and Dean checked them in. The first thing he did was hand Samantha two Motrin and a bottle of water before salting the windows and doors.

“Why don’t you go check out the morgue and I can do some research,” Samantha suggested.

“Sammy…”

“I’ll be fine once the pills kick in. Plus I don’t even have to get out of bed. Trust me.”

Dean just sighed. Shortly after, dressed in his FBI suit he left for the morgue while Samantha sat in bed on her laptop. She didn’t think that this was a werewolf gig. Something about it felt off. Like the cycle of the killings. The full moon wasn’t until next week. Dean returned half an hour later with their father in tow.

“Well, they definitely are missing their hearts. They made a mess of it too,” Dean said sitting on the edge of one of the double beds.

John frowned at the sight of Samantha laid up in the other bed, “What’s the matter with you?”

“Cramps,” Samantha replied. “However, I think I know what we’re dealing with and it’s not werewolves.”

“Well what else can it be?” John scoffed.

Samantha opened her mouth like she was going to go off before shaking her head, “Skinwalkers.”

**TBC...**

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean and John both frowned, "Skinwalker? What makes you say that?"

Samantha turned her laptop toward them, "Well according to skinwalker lore, they are shapeshifters but they mainly transform into dogs, but they act similar to werewolves where they eat the heart of a victim. The only difference between a skinwalker and a werewolf is that a werewolf follows the full moon cycle while a skinwalker doesn't."

Dean picked up the laptop and read what Samantha found while she headed into the bathroom, "It does make sense. I mean the full moon isn't until next week and when have you heard of a werewolf attacking out of the cycle?"

John nodded, "Does it say how to kill them?"

"The same way you kill a werewolf, silver bullet to the heart," Samantha replied, coming out of the bathroom.

John looked at her as she sat down, "Basically skinwalkers are like the cousins of werewolves, they travel in packs, they can infect a person with a bite, they eat the heart of someone, and silver kills it. The only difference is that they can switch between their human form and canine form at any time," Samantha explained.

"Great, how do we track it?"

"If they have a pack then they gotta have a home base somewhere."

Dean nodded, "Right."

John returned the laptop before he too sat down, "This sounds all great and all, but still the question remains as to how we're going to find them."

"Well there's gotta be someone or something that connects the victims," She said before looking up at Dean, "You didn't happen to get their names did you?"

Dean frowned, "Not really I was too mesmerized by the gigantic hole in their chests."

Samantha chuckled, "Of course."

**~~~HYE~~~**

Later that evening, Samantha was in the shower while she waited for Dean and John to return. She was pissed. John had forced her to stay back while he and Dean took care of the skinwalkers. She hated how he treated her like she was a little kid. She did appreciate that Dean tried to stick up for her but John wasn't having it. It infuriated her to no end. She sighed as she stepped completely under the spray the hot water easing the pain of her cramps.

"We could've used her dad. I mean I don't know what you're problem is but she's not a little girl anymore. She's a good hunter," Dean said, entering the motel room with his father.

"Dean, she could be hurt, are you seriously telling me that you'd rather put your sister in harm's way?"

"What I'm saying is that by keeping her back is putting her in more danger. If you insist that she not hunt then why keep her behind in the motel? She'd be safer with us where we can protect her."

John opened his mouth to speak when the bathroom door opened and Samantha exited with a towel around her body. She blushed, "I didn't know you guys were back."

Dean averted his gaze, "You mind, uh, going back in the bathroom and changing?"

Samantha pouted, "You change in the room all the time. Why's that different?"

"Sammy, do as your brother said."

Samantha huffed and cut daggers at her father before she grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom to change. When she came back out Dean was alone in the room, "Where's Dad?"

"Getting his own room down the hall," he said walking over to her.

Samantha sighed, "Why is he still here? Shouldn't he be off on his next hunt?"

Dean cocked his head, "Sammy…"

Samantha sighed, "Forget it Dean," she said, walking around him to her bed. "Goodnight Dean."

Dean frowned but stripped before climbing into his bed, "Night Sammy."

**~~~HYE~~~**

The next morning Samantha was up early as usual. She changed her clothes and was on her way out the door to get breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Frowning she opened the door, "Dad?"

"Wake your brother and pack your bags, we need to head out."

"Wait, head out where?"

"Wake your brother."

Samantha scowled as she did what she was told. Dean frowned as he climbed out of the bed, "Dad, what's going on?"

"We're heading to Bobby's."

Both Samantha and Dean looked up from where they were packing their bags, "Why?" Dean asked.

"I think I may have found a lead on the demon and I need his help."

Samantha opened her mouth to speak but Dean gave her a look that said  _don't._  She sighed, trying to cover up her whimper at the impending cramp, before walking out of the room with her bag. Dean frowned and followed her. Tossing his bag in the backseat, he rummaged through her bag until he found the pain pills and a bottle of water. He slid in the driver's seat and handed her the items. She looked at him with her eyes wide.

"You can't fool me Sammy. Take them. We'll be on the road for a while."

Sam sighed and did as she was asked. Dean chewed his lip as he pulled out and followed their father. He wondered what lead that his father found that he needed Bobby's help for it. Samantha leaned over and kissed the edge of Dean's mouth.

"Don't worry so much."

"Why does he need us to come with him to Bobby's?" Dean wondered.

Samantha shrugged, "You know dad, always keeping things from us until the very last minute. If he wants us there then it's probably because he wants you to be in on whatever the lead he found."

"Yeah, probably."

Samantha smiled and laid her head on her brother's lap. Dean draped one arm loosely around her shoulders, threading his fingers in her hair. By the time they reached Bobby's Samantha was knocked out. Dean smiled and gently shook her.

"Sammy, come on, we're here."

Samantha groaned and opened her eyes. She stretched before following her brother and father up to her surrogate uncle's house. The minute they were all inside, sure enough, John whisked Bobby and Dean away to talk about the lead he found leaving Samantha to her own devices. She sighed as she took her and Dean's bag upstairs to the room they usually shared since she had a feeling they were gonna be here a while.

"There you are. I was wondering where you got off to," Dean chuckled as he walked into the room.

Samantha looked up, "Let me guess, you, Dad and Bobby are about to head out."

Dean walked over to the bed, "Sammy…"

"It's okay Dean. Really, I'm fine. I just wish dad would stop treating me like I'm a little girl or that I can't hunt. It's not fair that he keeps me in the dark just because I'm a woman. I bet if I was a male he wouldn't treat me like this. Yup, that's what I'm gonna do."

"What become a male? Just to get dad's approval?"

Samantha nodded, "Yes."

Dean laughed, "Baby girl, you don't need to that."

"You're only saying that because you get dad's approval. I get shit."

Dean chuckled as he leaned and kissed her. Samantha moaned. She could never get enough of his kisses. The way it made her feel, the heat starting in her chest and traveling downwards getting her wet. She went to wrap her arms around his neck when they heard footsteps coming their way and pulled apart.

Bobby, having already seen them, cleared his throat, "Dean, Samantha, your father wants you downstairs."

John looked up as they headed downstairs, "Alright Samantha, we shouldn't be gone no longer than Thursday."

Samantha crossed her arms across her chest, "I don't suppose you can tell me where it is you're going."

John put a hand on her shoulder, "I'll explain everything when we get back. Money is in an envelope on the fridge."

Samantha shook her head and muttered under her breath, "No you won't."

"Sammy."

Sam looked up at Dean, who touched her shoulder and kissed the top of her head, "Chin up baby girl. We'll be back before you know it." He looked at her and whispered in her ear, "And when we get back I got plans for you."

Samantha suppressed a moan as she was hugged and watched the three of them leave the house. She sighed, shutting the door before heading up to the bedroom.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think John will ever treat Samantha as an equal? And what do you think John and the others went to do? What kind of lead did they go to investigate?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been awhile but I've been having trouble with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and don't kill me at the end.

 

Three nights later Samantha was dying of boredom. She decided to go to the nearest club and let out some agitation. Dressed in a halter dress and stiletto heeled boots, she entered the club, surveyed the scene and went to the bar.

"Hey hot stuff, what can I get ya?"

Samantha blushed and ordered a rum and coke. She sat on the stool and watched the dancers as she drank.

"Waiting for someone?" The bartender asked.

Samantha shook her head, "No, I'm alone."

"Someone as sexy as you shouldn't be out by her lonesome," A fellow patron winked.

Samantha swallowed, "Who said I was alone?"

The two men shared a look, "You just did sweetheart."

 _Crap._ "Well you know…I mean I'm alone right now, but that doesn't mean, I'm alone alone. I have a boyfriend."

"So where is he?"

Samantha slowly put her drink down and gave the bartender some money, "Thanks for the drink."

Swallowing thickly, Samantha walked briskly out of the club and back toward Bobby's house. She could feel them following her and cursed herself for being unarmed. Dean would never let her live it down if he knew she left Bobby's unarmed. Speaking of Dean, she figured she could try and call him. As she pulled out her cellphone, her arm was grabbed.

"I don't think so pretty lady."

Samantha struggled. She wasn't giving in without a fight. That's what Dean always taught her. It was kinda hard for her to remember everything he taught her about what to do if she was cornered or outnumbered. She landed a backwards kick to one of her attackers. She knew she kicked him in the balls due to the sound he made.

"Come on man grab her and put her in the truck."

One man grabbed her arms and the other picked her up by the legs making it impossible for her to fight. She screamed and struggled and was soon dropped in the back of a white van. She looked up and saw the man who had been sitting next to her get in beside her and begin to unbuckle his belt.

Samantha's eyes went wide when he spoke, "I'm gonna have my turn right here."

The bartender laughed as he gunned the engine.

**~~~HYE~~~**

Dean frowned as Bobby pulled up to the house. He had wondered why Samantha didn't answer her cell.

"She probably went to bed," he said as he parked.

Dean frowned as he got out the car. He felt off. Something was wrong, he just knew it. That's when he spotted something on the ground. He ran down the street causing Bobby and John to frown. He returned to them holding something in his hand, "Samantha was taken. This is her cell and from the looks of how it was laying on the ground she was trying to call me when she was grabbed."

John frowned, "What was she doing outside of the house? She knows better!"

Dean arched an eyebrow, "You really expect Sammy to stay in the house for three days straight?"

John opened his mouth to argue and Bobby interjected, "Now's not the time to argue. We need to figure out who took Samantha and where they are."

Both Dean and John nodded and followed Bobby in the house.

**~~~HYE~~~**

Samantha screamed and struggled as the man tore her close from her body. He got angry and slapped her, "Be still stupid bitch."

Spreading her legs, he pressed his cock inside in one quick jerk making Samantha arch and scream.

"Damn, she's a tight one. The boys are gonna love her."

The bartender ignored Samantha's cries and the noises that were being made in the back of the truck as he drove. After about half an hour of driving he pulled over. He opened the back of the truck just as his partner grunted and came inside of Samantha. Samantha's face was covered in tear stains; her lip was bleeding from where she dug her teeth into it. She whimpered slightly.

"Damn Barry, do I wanna know how many times you came?"

Barry laughed, "Probably not. We there yet?"

The bartender shook his head, "Probably about another forty-five minutes, but I wanted a turn."

Barry laughed, "Have at it Richie."

Barry climbed out the back and went to take over driving. Richie grinned as he dropped his pants and Samantha's eyes went wide when she saw how big of a cock he had.

"Like it? Nine and a half inches. You ever have anything up your ass?"

Samantha whimpered and struggled, "No, please."

Richie laughed at her weak struggling as he attempted to turn her over. He grumbled when she kicked him. After about ten minutes, he finally succeeded in getting her turned over. He used spit to slick himself up and then gripping her hips, he thrust hard and deep in her ass.

"Ahh! Please!" Samantha screamed.

**~~~HYE~~~**

Dean paced. The longer he was away from Samantha, the more he worried. They figured it wasn't anything supernatural that took her so what else could it be?

"A few of the people at the bar down the street said that they saw her chatting with the bartender and a friend of his," Bobby said as he walked back in the house.

"Great so the bartender and his creepy ass friend snatched her. Why? How do we find them? We have more questions than answers! Who knows what the hell they're doing to her right now!"

"Dean, son, I know you're worried but we'll find her," John said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

_Yeah but how? When? Hang on baby._

**~~~HYE~~~**

"Stop! Please! No more!" Samantha screamed as Richie continued to pound her ass. God her whole body hurt and she could feel the blood down her legs.

She didn't know how long he had been at it as she kept slipping in and out of consciousness just like before. She figured it had to have been something the bartender put in her drink. It explained why she hadn't been able to fight back as hard. Samantha eventually felt him cum in her and she slumped as he released her.

Samantha silently cried and prayed for Dean to find her. She looked over at Richie who seemed to be passed out. And right there in his pocket was a phone. If only she could reach it and text Dean… She moaned as she tried to move. God it hurt, but she didn't have a lot of time. She didn't know how long it would be to get where they were going and she didn't know how long Richie would be out. She reached over and quickly but silently grabbed the phone. She glanced at Richie before texting Dean.

_**Dean. Please. Need you. Don't God. Said half hour driving.** _

She knew she wasn't completely coherent thanks to the drug in her system but she had to tell him something. She slipped the phone back in Richie's pocket and tried to sleep until they got to their destination.

**~~~HYE~~~**

Dean frowned when his phone beeped with a text. He took the phone out and frowned.

"What is it son?" Bobby asked.

"I just got a text from an unknown number," Dean said before reading the text. "It's from Samantha, but it doesn't make any sense."

Bobby and John frowned, "What does it say?"

"Dean. Please. Need you. Don't God. Said half hour driving." Dean frowned. "They drugged her."

John nodded in agreement, "But what does the text mean?"

After a few minutes Dean grinned, "She doesn't know where they're going but they had been driving for half an hour since she was grabbed."

"Damn son, you're good," Bobby smiled.

"I know my sister. That gives us some headway."

Bobby nodded and Dean was halfway out the door. He and John shared a look before chasing after Dean. They found him in the driver's seat of the impala.

"Dean now just hold on a sec," John spoke.

"Dad, we don't have a second! Sammy is out there and we could be losing her right now. Let's go."

"I just think we need a plan."

Dean huffed in frustration before gunning the engine, "I'm going to get Sammy. When you get your head out of your ass feel free to join me."

**~~~HYE~~~**

Samantha noticed that about twenty minutes after she sent Dean that text, they stopped again. She lashed out when she felt someone grab her.

"Ow! Dammit!"

She couldn't see who spoke but she didn't care. She was just glad to have struck something. She whimpered when she felt the bite of a needle in her neck. She soon was dragged out of the car as her consciousness, once again, went in and out. Eventually she blacked out. The next time she woke up she became vaguely aware that she was surrounded by a lot of men. Immediately she panicked and tried to run. The guys all laughed and grabbed her tearing at her clothes as she tried to get away. Due to the fact that she was still drugged she constantly tripped over her feet and her vision was blotchy. Eventually she fell to the floor sobbing.

**~~~HYE~~~**

Dean tried to follow the "directions" Samantha texted, but according to where he drove, thirty minutes out was on the side of the street and he decided to try and keep going but it wasn't taking him anywhere.

**~~~HYE~~~**

For the past hour and a half Samantha was passed around like a rag doll as she was fucked by what felt like at least thirty guys. They used every hole she had and fucked her hard enough that she bled. And they didn't stop there. In the end, it all devolved into nothing but a blur. A roar of voices without words, of touch without distinction, of pain without end... until it spiraled down into a deep, and quiet darkness...

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the lateness of this chapter. So many things have been going on this month but one of the main reasons why I took so long is that this was an incredibly hard chapter to write. Everything in the scene with Sam and the nurse comes from this website: http :// www .uptodate .com /contents /care -after -sexual -assault -beyond -the -basics (just without the spaces)

It was just approaching one am and Dean was quickly losing his hope that he'd find Samantha. He was severely on edge and it was like a ticking time bomb. It was only a matter of time before he exploded. Neither John nor Bobby knew what to say. They all knew how protective of Samantha Dean was especially since Mary died. The silence was deafening but just then Dean perked up as he heard it. A scream. Dean took off running with John and Bobby following close behind.

By the time Dean dashed into the woods the screams stopped. He froze for a minute, thinking the worst before he took off again darting in the direction of where the screams had come from. He stopped in front of a small shack. He was about to run inside when Bobby held him back.

"Hang on son; we need to think about this."

Dean glared, "What's there to think about? Sam's screams came from here! She's in here and we need to get her!"

John nodded, "We understand that Ace, but we have no idea what we're up against."

Dean fumed, "Fine. What do you suggest we do?"

When John suggested that they create a distraction, Dean snorted, "A distraction? That's your big plan?"

"Dean…" John warned with a hint of anger in his voice.

Dean shook his head, "No fuck this. I'm getting Sammy out I don't care what it takes."

Dean pulled out his gun, checked the clip before heading to the shack. John and Bobby sighed and followed. Dean followed the sounds of voices which led him to the back of the shack and he froze. Samantha was in the middle of a group of men, there had to had to be at least ten. She was naked, bloody and completely unconscious. What had Dean's blood boil was the fact that despite her being unconscious; they were passing her around like a rag doll.

Bobby nearly threw up at the sight but he steeled himself.

"Hey!" Dean barked and the guys looked up, dropping Samantha on the floor.

The next thing they knew, Dean was barreling towards them with fists and a gun shouting threats. They immediately rushed toward him knowing he was outnumbered even with his friends who were still frozen in shock.

**~~~HYE~~~**

By the time the air cleared, two of the guys were dead and the rest were just seriously injured. Dean himself had a split lip, black eye, and a cut on his arm from where one of the guys slashed him with a broken beer bottle. None of the guys moved as Dean went and picked up his sister.

"Sammy?" he called her name softly getting no response.

He walked past his father and Bobby and started back toward the car.

"Dean, let me help, you're bleeding."

"I got it," Dean said.

"Dean, I know you're upset at us, but you're bleeding," John narrowed his eyes as they walked.

"I said I got it!" Dean yelled.

They approached the cars and Dean carefully maneuvered Samantha into the backseat. He glanced at his watch and then at Bobby, "Tell me there's a drugstore that's open at this time."

Bobby frowned, shaking his head, "I…honestly don't know."

Dean grumbled as he threw himself in the driver's seat, "Fucking useless people."

"Dean…" John started, but Bobby stopped him. One look at Bobby's face told John to shut up and he did.

Dean wanted to take Samantha to a clinic and get the morning after pill, but he didn't want to be driving around town with his injured sister in the backseat and he wasn't even sure how effective it would be. He knew it was futile, but he prayed that she didn't end up pregnant.

By the time he reached Bobby's, Bobby and John were waiting for them and Samantha had started to rouse. Unfamiliar with her surroundings, she panicked, screaming and lashing out.

"Sam, Sammy! Easy, Baby girl, you're safe," Dean soothed as he gently pulled her in his arms, attempting to get her to calm down. "I'm here Sammy, I'm here, you're safe."

Samantha blinked, "De?"

Dean nodded, stroking her hair, "Yeah Baby girl it's me. God, I am so sorry. I never should've left you alone."

Sam whimpered as she tried to sit up. Her entire insides hurt, "No. Not your fault."

Dean opened his mouth to argue when she looked at him, "No. Please, De. Don't…don't do that."

Dean frowned, "Do what?"

"Whenever something happens to me, you blame yourself. I'm a big girl and I can take responsibility for my stupid actions. Like going to that bar was stupid. Or not seeing Brady as a threat. I'm a hunter; I'm supposed to notice things like that. So this is on me."

Dean looked at her, "Sammy, this isn't your fault. None of it. It wasn't your choice to have those men…look, I know you feel like you're to blame somehow but trust me, you're not."

Sam frowned, wincing as she shifted again, "Dude, you're arm's bleeding. What happened?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. One of the dudes slashed me with a broken beer bottle."

"How'd you forget your arm was bleeding? We need to get you patched up."

"I'll be fine. Let's take care of you first."

Sam whimpered, "I don't think I can really move."

Dean winced in sympathy, "I'm sorry baby, but you have to."

Dean wrapped her in a blanket and picked her up. Samantha frowned, "What…where are you taking me?"

"To the hospital."

"Dean, no. I'm fine."

Dean shook his head as he carried her downstairs, "Sorry Sammy, but you're going."

"Where's Samantha going?" John asked, walking out of the kitchen with a bottle in his hand.

"I'm taking her to the hospital," Dean explained before walking out the house.

He laid Samantha in the backseat despite her, very loud, protests. By the time Dean pulled on the main road she was sobbing. Dean sighed, looking at her from the rearview mirror.

"Baby, you have to. They can help."

"I didn't do this with Brady," She protested.

"That's because you refused to let me help you," Dean argued. "And this time I'm not taking no for an answer."

Dean turned back to the road and drove to the closest Emergency Room. He carried her inside and went to the nearest hospital staff, "Please help, my sister was raped."

Samantha's whole body flinched. They were immediately given a room and Dean laid Samantha on the bed when a nurse entered the room.

"Samantha Winchester? Hi, my name is Winifred but people call me Freddy. I'm going to ask that you put on this gown and we'll collect your clothes as evidence alright?"

Sam looked up at Dean before swallowing and nodded. Freddy smiled, "Alright I'm going to step outside for a minute while you change. Put your clothes in this bag and knock on the wall when you're done."

With Dean's help, Samantha did just that. When Freddy came back into the room she gave a small smile, "Okay, so I'm going to ask you a few questions before I can begin examining you, but unfortunately your friend is going to have to leave."

Sam's eyes widened, "He's my big brother. Can't he stay?"

"I'm sorry, but it's not allowed. However, he can be here for the examination."

"De?"

Dean kissed the top of her head, "Its okay Sammy. I'm going to run to Bobby's and grab you some clothes and I'll be back before they start the examination. Just be honest okay?"

Samantha nodded and Dean gave the nurse a withering look, "Don't start the exam without me."

After Dean left the nurse questioned Samantha about what happened before, during, and after the assault. Samantha tried to remember as much as possible and be as truthful as possible. She explained about going to the bar and the two guys who "picked her up". She told her about the shack and the others that were there. She gave as much description as possible and described the attack in as much detail as she could remember before she blacked out. She then explained how she woke up in her brother's arms at her uncle's house.

**~~~HYE~~~**

It took Dean fifteen minutes to get from the hospital, to Bobby's, pick up some clothes for Samantha, answer questions from both John and Bobby, and drive back to the hospital. When he entered the room the nurse was just finishing up her questions. Samantha grinned.

"You're back."

Dean grinned, "Toldja I'd be back."

Freddy smiled, "Now I'd like to begin the physical examination. This means looking at your body and carefully inspecting and swabbing your breasts, vagina, anus, rectum and all external genitalia. I'll also be taking swabs of your saliva and fingernails. Now we document everything and if you give me permission I may take photographs, however, you can refuse."

"What happens after?" Dean asked.

"All evidence collected, including the clothes, will be given to the police or we usually store and lock it away in a secure location in case it's needed. Meaning that if you choose not to report the crime now, if at any time later on you do, we have all the evidence."

Both Sam and Dean nodded and Freddy washed and gloved before beginning her examination. Dean stood and watched, holding Samantha's hand and making sure nothing would hurt his sister. During the examination she was given tests that would test for pregnancy, STIs, as well as HIV and given some antibiotics as preventative measures. The examination didn't take as long as they expected and when Freddy pulled off her gloves, they were surprised.

"So what do I do now?" Samantha asked softly.

Freddy sat in a chair and looked at both Samantha and Dean, "Samantha, well for you, it's recommended that you come back in two weeks for a follow up. During that time, you may be tested again, but it may be unnecessary. This follow up is just to see how you're recovering and to see if you need some form of treatment."

Samantha nodded.

Freddy then turned to Dean, "You, sir, as her big brother, have a really big job. She's going to need a lot of emotional support. Some of the symptoms she might be feeling are: anger, fear, anxiety, physical pain, sleep disturbance, lack of appetite, shame, guilt, depression, and intrusive thoughts can develop in the days to weeks following the assault. Many victims are reluctant to seek help because of their fear that thinking or talking about their experience will be too painful, and while it may be good for her talk about it, don't force her."

Dean nodded, "Okay."

"Also something else you need to be on the lookout for are physical symptoms such as pain in the muscles, joints, genitals, pelvis and/or abdomen, lack of appetite, difficulty sleeping, or nightmares."

Dean nodded again. The nightmares weren't anything new for him. Samantha always had nightmares ever since he could remember. He figures it has something to do with their mom dying but he's not sure.

"There is something called the rape trauma syndrome and basically what that means is that some victims find it very difficult to resume their habits, lifestyles, and sexual relationships. This can last several months."

Again, Dean nodded.

"And this might cause a huge strain or emotional stress on you as well so don't be afraid to talk to someone if you feel it can help. I'm going have you schedule a two week visit at the front desk, alright?"

Dean blinked, "That's it? We can go?"

Freddy nodded, "I just have one question. Are you or are you not reporting this to the police?"

Samantha looked at Dean and then shook her head, "Not right now."

Freddy nodded, "I understand," she said, getting to her feet. "Well I'll leave you to it. Make sure to make that follow up appointment."

Dean nodded, "We will thanks."

After Freddy left Dean helped Samantha change and they headed out front to book the follow up appointment and then they were on their way. Dean had wrapped Samantha in the blanket as she sat in the passenger seat of the car.

After what felt like forever of silence, Samantha broke it with a silent, "De?"

Dean glanced in her direction, "Yeah?"

Samantha swallowed, "I love you."

Dean reached over with his right hand and ran his fingers through her hair, "I love you too, baby. This doesn't change anything you know that right?"

Samantha gave a small smile. That's what she was hoping to hear.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks had passed since Samantha's incident and she was slowly getting back to her normal self. She was still slightly more emotional, according to Dean at times, but for the most part, she was back. Dean noticed it when he woke one morning and found Sam helping Bobby out with some research.

"Wanna stop staring and help?" Sam asked without looking up.

Dean blinked. It always concerned him how she knew he was there and staring at her, "Uh…what are you…?"

"Information for a hunter," Bobby supplied. "This hunter seemed to stumble on a hunt where the creature seems to be sacrificing virgins."

"Virgins?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "Why would anyone wanna sacrifice virgins?"

"Lots of people back then sacrificed virgins, Dean. There are lots of stories about how people felt that by sacrificing virgins on the full moon would keep killers and other evil away."

Dean shrugged. He headed to the kitchen and filled a mug with coffee before returning to the den and grabbed a book, "Where's Dad?"

"Sent him on a food run since you were sleep and Sam was helping me," Bobby replied.

"Huh," Sam bit her lip as she read, flipping pages. Dean always thought it was sexy how she would bite her lip as she would think deep thoughts.

"I think I found what we're looking for. Witches."

"Witches?" Bobby looked up.

Sam nodded, "Witches. They're doing the virgin sacrifices. According to this witches sacrifice virgins because a virgin's purity gives them an unsurpassable amount of power."

"Why are we researching virgins?" John asked entering the room.

"A hunter called asking about creatures that would sacrifice virgins. Let me see that Samantha."

Sam handed the book to Bobby and stretched. Bobby wrote some stuff down and then shooed everyone from the den. Sam shrugged as she headed to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. John was watching her very carefully and Dean had an idea as to why. His next words confirmed it.

"I think it's time to move on. I just got a lead on the Yellow Eyed Demon."

Dean sighed, "Dad, I don't think…"

"I didn't ask what you thought Dean; I told you what we're doing."

"Yes sir I know, but Sammy…"

John shook his head, "We're going. Go pack your shit. That's an order."

Just as Dean was about to open his mouth again, Bobby emerged from the den, "John can I speak with you?"

John nodded, "Go get packed. We're leaving in twenty."

Dean sighed as he and Sam headed upstairs to pack. Sam plastered on a fake smile, "I'm fine Dean. I'll be okay."

Dean shook his head, "Sam…"

Sam just smiled as she began tossing her stuff in her duffle.

**~~~HYE~~~**

"John, do you think it wise to have them out hunting so soon?"

John narrowed his eyes, "What's the big problem? Samantha is practically back to normal and it's not like she'll be out hunting anyway."

Bobby sighed, "That's part of the problem John. You know Sam's good. You need to give her a shot. What's the point of teaching her if you're just gonna have her sit around?"

"Dean taught her. The world's too dangerous and the last thing I want is for her to be a part of it. However, Dean felt it be safer to teach her."

Bobby shook his head, "You know as well as I do there are plenty of female hunters. But you feel they can't do the job as well as a man can. So why do you keep dragging her everywhere?"

"She's my daughter! I don't have to justify my actions to you or anyone else!"

John stalked out of the den, "Samantha! Dean! Move your asses!"

**~~~HYE~~~**

Dean pulled back from where he was kissing Samantha, "We'll be right down!" he shouted.

"God he has the worst timing," Sam groaned.

Dean chuckled, "Don't worry baby, we'll get some time I promise."

Sam smiled as she grabbed her duffle and followed her brother downstairs. She didn't see the point of going when all she'd end up doing is sitting in a motel room while her brother and father did everything.

"Dad?" she started as they climbed into the Impala.

"Not now Samantha. I don't want to hear it. You're going and that's that."

"But I don't see why! All you have me do is sit inside some ugly, smelly, cramped motel room doing shit! I can help and you know it, you just don't care!"

John whipped around to face her, an angry glare on his face, "You think I don't care? I'm trying to keep you safe!"

Sam scoffed, keeping me safe? How is that keeping me safe? What if a monster comes into the room? What should I tell him to hold on while I call my dad?"

Dean rubbed his head, "Alright you two enough."

"I mean if you really wanna keep me safe, you'd keep me in one spot instead of dragging me all over the world looking for something that doesn't exist."

"Are you serious? This demon, killed your mother!"

"Enough, you two. You can hash it out later," Dean said.

"Yet it hasn't been spotted, just an empty lead after an empty lead."

John opened his mouth and Dean shouted, "I SAID ENOUGH! You two wanna be at each other's throats, do it later! Right now let it go."

Sam looked at her brother and he was all but basically pleading with her to drop it. She sighed and closed her mouth. John looked at her and went say something but just out of nowhere this car came speeding by and slammed into the driver's side of the impala.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't begin to express how sorry I am for making you wait for this next chapter. I had been having trouble getting into the writing groove. I hope you can forgive me and enjoy this chapter

Samantha was the first to open her eyes. Blinking, she tried to figure out where she was and what happened. Where were Dean and her father? She moaned, lifting her hand to rub at her head.

"You're awake!" A nurse smiled. "Welcome back."

Sam furrowed her brows. _Welcome back?_ She swallowed, "My family?" she asked, throat hoarse.

The nurse smiled, "I'll get the doctor."

Sam watched as she left. She hoped they were okay. God if something happened to Dean…

"Hello Samantha, I'm Doctor Marshall."

Sam blinked, "What happened? Where's my family?"

"Samantha, what do you remember?"

Sam frowned, thinking hard, "My dad, brother and I…we were driving…after that it goes blank."

Doctor Marshall nodded in thought as he inspected her vision, "You, your brother and father were in a very serious car accident."

Samantha jackknifed to a sitting position, "Are they okay? Please tell me they're okay."

Doctor Marshall gently pressed a hand on her shoulder to get her to lie back down, "You're brother seems to be fine. You and your brother seemed to come out with minimal injuries. It's your father I'm a bit worried about. He had lost a lot of blood and suffered contusions to the head. However, we won't know anymore until he wakes up. If he wakes up."

Sam nodded, "Can I see my brother?"

Doctor Marshall nodded, "Of course. As soon as I'm done with you I'll let you go. He's a couple doors down. He was still out when I looked in at him."

Samantha was anxious to see Dean and was getting really tired of the doctor putting his hands on her. She knew it wasn't in any unprofessional way however, it annoyed her. After what felt like hours of being poked and prodded and asked what she felt like where unnecessary questions, the doctor informed her that she had a mild concussion. Afterwards the doctor allowed her to go see her brother.

"Sammy?"

Sam smiled as she entered the room and her brother was awake, "Hey bro. How you feel?"

"Like I got ran over, what the fuck happened?"

"We were in a car accident," she said pulling up the chair and sitting next to him.

"Car accident? How is she? Where's dad?"

Sam chuckled, "I don't know. I don't even know how we got here. I haven't seen dad yet, but the doctor said that he's not doing good. They're still waiting for him to wake up."

Dean nodded, "Crap."

Sam arched an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

Dean looked at her, "Sam, if anyone finds Baby and opens the trunk…"

Sam frowned, "I don't understand. What's in the trunk you don't want anyone to see? Porn?"

Dean blinked, "Are you kidding me? You know what's in the trunk."

Sam shook her head, "No I don't."

Dean furrowed his brows, "Sam…are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Come here."

Sam was confused but she moved closer to Dean. He pulled her even closer and touched his mouth to hers. She pulled back in complete and utter shock, "What the hell?! Dude! We're freaking siblings."

"You don't remember."

Just then Doctor Marshall entered the room and after checking her out as Dean requested he frowned, "Your sister appears to have what we call temporary amnesia."

Both Sam and Dean looked at him, "Temporary amnesia?" they said at the same time.

Doctor Marshall nodded, "Yes, it usually is something that can happen following a concussion. Basically, what it is, is there are certain things in her life she won't remember."

"How long does it last?" Dean asked.

"A couple days at most. I've heard a few cases where it only lasted a few hours. I would like to look you over now if that's possible."

The doctor gave Dean the same treatment that he gave Samantha. After a little while he pulled his glasses off, rubbing his eyes, "So I see nothing more than a few bruises which will heal within a few days."

Dean nodded as he sat up in bed, "What about our dad doc?"

Doctor Marshall sighed, "Like I told your sister, he suffered a lot of blood loss, contusions to the head, as well as some internal bleeding. Unfortunately, we won't know more until, if, he wakes up."

"Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded. He told them which room he was in before he excused himself to see about his other patients. Dean took Samantha's hand and led her down the hall to their father's room.

"Dad?" he whispered as they approached the bed.

Sam cocked her head, "He looks dead."

Dean glared, "Don't say that. He's not dead."

Sam chuckled, "I didn't say he was dead, I said he looked it."

Dean grumbled and ordered her to stay put while he went out the room and dialed Bobby.

**~~~HYE~~~**

"She got what now?" Bobby asked.

Sam and Dean had been discharged and Bobby had come to get them as well as getting the Impala towed to his junk yard. It was several hours later and Sam had gone up to take a shower.

"The doctor said she has temporary amnesia. Some things she can't seem to remember. He said that it usually lasts from a few hours to a day. But she doesn't remember that we're hunters." _Or the fact that we're lovers_ Dean didn't add.

Bobby shook his head, "I'm sure it'll be fine, Dean."

Dean scoffed, "Right since when has Winchester luck ever been in our favor? Dad's lying in a hospital bed and we don't even know if he'll survive and my sister can't remember certain parts of her life."

Bobby sighed as he watched Dean walk away. He was right. Those damn Winchesters never caught a break. It seemed like every day something was happening to them. He wondered if it would've been like this had John not dragged them down the road of hunting in his quest for vengeance.

Sam was lying on her bed reading when Dean entered the room, "Hey. Any word on dad?"

Dean shook his head as he sat on his bed, "Not yet. Not that I expected to. It's only been a few hours."

Sam nodded and went back to her book, "Thank goodness for Bobby. He's always there when we need him."

Dean chuckled shrilly, "Yeah he's a great guy."

He sighed as he lay down. He wanted nothing more than to hold Sam in his arms and kiss her, but she didn't seem to remember that part of her memories so he did nothing. Sometime during the night his cell phone rang and he grabbed it.

"Hello?" he gruffed.

What he heard on the line had him jackknifing to a sitting position.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe sorry I left it on a cliffhanger


End file.
